


The Pack

by MichaelMyersGirl



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Daniel, Pack Dad Johnny, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Mom Daniel, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/pseuds/MichaelMyersGirl
Summary: Daniel and Johnny try to survive in their newly formed pack.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Miguel Diaz, Daniel LaRusso & Samantha LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Demetri & Daniel LaRusso, Johnny Lawrence & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My writing isn’t the best! So please keep that in mind! 🤣

”Kids! What the fuck is happening?” 

”Johnny! Don't curse in front of them!” Daniel shouts, scowling at the blonde man. The Alpha rolls his eyes. Of course, Daniel would shout at him and not the screaming cubs.

”Miguel has my joycons! He took them from my room!” Eli shouts, pointing to Nintendo Switch in Miguel’s hands. 

”No, I didn't! These are Robby’s he let me borrow them!” Miguel screams back. The only reason why Eli thinks he stole his is because Miguel shattered his joycons a month ago and now magically he had a new pair. 

”What the hell is a joycon?” Johnny shouts 

”It’s a game controller for the Nintendo Switch.” Demetri pipes up from the couch, holding up one of his joycons in Johnny’s direction as an example. Rolling his eyes, of course all the cubs had this weird system. Daniel spoils them, a little too much. LaRusso didn’t have the heart to tell his children no. Something that could be problematic in the future. 

”Okay, Robby, did you let Miguel borrow your joycons?” Daniel questions, Robby nods from his textbook, after missing a month of school from being in juvie he had a lot of catching up to do. These fights are normal in the Lawrence-Larusso household, he learned to live with it. 

”Great! Now, Eli, how about I help you look for yours. Your room is a mess anyway.” Daniel gently pushes Eli towards the steps,encouraging the boy to walk up the steps and into his room. Johnny sighs, turning to the others. Robby still studying, Demetri still on the couch playing his Switch, a quiet Sam sits next to him texting away. Miguel happily smiles.

”Give it to me.” Johnny holds out his hand for the system. 

”What why?!” Miguel exclaims as Johnny takes the console from Miguel. His smile long gone. 

“Because you have homework to do.” Johnny replies.

“So does Sam!” Miguel tattles, “Miguel!” Sam shouts from the couch, glaring at the teen. 

Daniel can be heard screaming from upstairs “Both of you do your homework! I’ll be checking it!” The two cubs groan. 

“You heard mama wolf, now get to it.” Sam gets up from the couch, grabbing her backpack from where she threw it when she got home, taking a seat next to Robby. 

“Thanks, Miguel.” Sam sarcastically says. Miguel grins “Your welcome.” Sam flips off Miguel. 

“Demetri! Get your butt up here! Your room is a mess!” 

Johnny didn’t think this is how his life would end up, a year ago you could say This type of life would be impossible. Johnny and Daniel hated each other, Robby and Miguel hated each other, Eli and Demetri hated each other. It's been exactly three months from the huge school. The fight with Miguel ending up in the hospital and Robby ending up in juvie, Daniel and Johnny somehow put their differences aside and took care of Kresse, this ending up with a newly divorced Daniel, hooking up with Johnny. It made sense, Daniel the tiny omega and Johnny the huge protective alpha. They mated with each other and quickly some of the teens became cubs to the pair. Miguel, Robby, Demetri, Eli, and Sam. Daniel and Johnny eventually bought a house so everyone could have their own room. This sort of thing wasn’t odd when it came to wolf packs, so the biological parents of the teens weren’t surprised. It was bound to happen. They found their pack. The teens still visited and stayed with their biological parents when they wanted to. Whatever made them comfortable. It was touch and go at first. Physical fights every now and then. Somehow it worked out. 

“Look, Eli! We found them!” Daniel’s voice of happiness echoes through the household, Johnny grins to himself. Finally feeling true happiness. 


	2. Two

”Demetri got into a fight!”

”What!?” Daniel exclaims worriedly, turning to the teens just entering the kitchen, they just got home from school. Typically Daniel makes after-school snacks for them. Today he made apple slices and homemade caramel dip. The cubs take a seat around the table, digging into the snack. 

”I won though.” Demeter points out, smiling at Daniel. He has a black eye and a bruise across his face. Sweet innocent Demetri, there is no way he got into a fight. He was the peacekeeper between all his ”siblings” 

”It was Kyler and his little gang!” Robby adds. Kyler and his gang didn’t know when to stop. 

”Woah what, why did you get into a fight?” Daniel questions. 

”He pushed me, while I was holding my lunch!” Demetri replies, Daniel looks down, spotting the stained shirt. 

”Mom! He used the crane kick! It was awesome!” Daniel rolls his eyes at the name, the cubs started calling him mom or mama wolf a couple of months ago. Daniel always said he hated the name but Johnny and the cubs could tell he adored it. 

”you mean the illegal crane kick.” Johnny announces, entering the house.

Daniel sighs, “Johnny” Johnny walks up to Daniel leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Daniel’s lips. The cubs start making gagging noises. 

“Cubs, get ready for karate.” Johnny mumbles from Daniel’s lips. “Eh, Demetri you're staying home today.” Johnny stops the teens in their tracks. 

“What why?!” Demetri exclaims looking at Johnny. 

“You got into a fight and you're injured.”

“It’s alright you can stay with me, I’m going to be making cookies, I’ll let you lick the spoons.” Daniel says trying to cheer up the teen. Almost immediately the teen perks up. 

“Wait that’s not fair!” Sam exclaims, giving Daniel a frown. 

”Did I tell you I also got into a fight.” Eli comments, smiling at Daniel. 

”Go get your equipment!” Johnny uses his sensei voice. Almost immediately the teens, minus Demetri are running up the steps, grabbing their equipment. 

”Make sure Miguel doesn't push it, I know how he is.” Daniel warns. 

“He only pushes himself because tomorrow your going to make him trim a little tree.” Johnny jokes. After Kreese, they decided to push their separate dojos into one, with Johnny working one day and Daniel working the other. They also had sessions as a combined unit. 

“It’s called a bonsai tree, and the kids love taking care of them! Some of them even made Instagram accounts for their tree and named them!” Daniel gushes.

”What’s Instagram?” Johnny questions, Daniel opens his mouth about to explain but is cut off by Demetri. ”Dad, don’t worry about it.” Giving Daniel a look of don't even try he won't get it even after you explain it to him. 

”Alright, keep your secrets.” Johnny mumbles, as the other teens come down. Each carrying their karate bags. 

“Let’s go!” 

Each of the cubs takes turns hugging Daniel goodbye. 

“I expect fresh baked cookies when I get back!” Eli shouts, slamming the front door closed, making it echo through the house. 

“Okay cub, let’s make some cookies!”

It’s dinner time when Johnny and the cubs come back, Johnny is holding five large pizzas, the cubs behind him are discussing some nerdy shit as they walk into the house. The scent of cookies fills the air. 

“Daniel. Demetri! We’re home!” 

“Dad! Shhh!!” Miguel whispers, pointing to the couch in the living room. The tv is on, quietly it plays Lord of the Rings. On the couch Daniel and Demetri are napping, Daniel has his arms protectively on Demetri. They’re cuddling. Sam quietly snaps a picture, knowing Johnny would want the picture for his desk. 

“Daniel.” Daniel’s eyes snap open, his arms tighten around Demetri, he looks almost scared at first before realizing it’s just Johnny, he takes a deep breath, letting go of a still sleeping Demetri. 

“We bought pizza.”

”Okay.” Daniel after smacking his chapped lips, he gently shakes Demetri awake. The rest of the night is spent with the pack eating dinner and then watching a movie. 


End file.
